Kokoro
by shadowpanda101
Summary: AU. Lonely scientist Reed Richards creates a robot to keep him company. What will happen? Read to find out! ReedSue. Based on the song "Kokoro" by Rin Kagamine. Warning: Very sad T-T


Okay, so I've been listening to this Vocaloid song "Kokoro", and my mind made a connection to that and ReedXSue from FF:WGH, and this was the result. Quick warning, a little sad at the ending T-T, but please enjoy!

Here's a link to the song, be sure to remove the spaces though ^-^: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=7IoseIkhAg0

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH, Kokoro, which is what this is based on, or the Vocaloids.

* * *

The sun's golden rays shined down on a dim lab and its single occupant. The individual had his head down on a grey-beige colored desk, arms propping him up. His eyes were shut in a content sleep until the sun bombarded him with its rays. The man fluttered his topaz colored eyes, which were under a pair of black wire framed glasses, until they were half-way opened.

"Must have fallen asleep while working again," the man said groggily, rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs before getting out of his chair, "but it'll be worth it when my project is complete." He stated while running a hand through his brown and white hair. He then proceeded to a blank wall with a rectangular screen on it. The man lifted his glasses and placed his eyes in the screen. A red line raced across the screen, scanning the man's retina.

"Retina scan accepted, Reed Richards." The female computer said in its electronic voice. The wall next to it opened and revolved until it was replaced with a tube. In the tube was a woman with golden blonde hair down to her waist. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a black stripe in the middle of it under a blue and white jacket with blue jeans and black stilettos. A white, puffy hat was placed on her head and on her hands were blue fingerless gloves. Wires of various colors were sticking out of the back of her neck and fingertips. The man, Reed, placed a hand on the glass of the tube.

"Once you're finished, I'll never suffer from loneliness again." The brown and white haired scientist whispered, a large grin covering his face.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed was typing on his keyboard at an inhuman pace, the countless equations covering the screen in their numeric wonder. His eyes showed lack of sleep with black circles covering their rims. The sounds of typing were joined with an occasional cough. Finally, the typing ceased and the scientist leaned back in his chair, chuckling slightly.

"It's done. It's finally done!" Reed screamed in excitement. He then rose out of his chair and disconnected a chord from his computer. The scientist walked over to the tube, which he left open for this very reason, and grabbed the chords sticking out of the woman's neck and replaced them with the chord he retrieved from his computer. Reed then walked back to his computer and typed the command that would give his creation life. The machine buzzed, transferring the program to the woman.

There was whizzing and whirring until the scientist's robot opened its eyes and reveled sapphire orbs. The creation turned its head, observing her surroundings, with a cold, emotionless stare across its face.

"Susan." Reed whispered to himself, overjoyed that after years of research and hard work, he had finally built a 'miracle'.

"How are you doing Susan?" the scientist asked his creation.

"All systems are working properly Creator. Functioning at 100%" Susan replied in a robotic voice, lacking any emotion whatsoever.

"Excellent, and how do you feel?"

"…"

"Susan, is there something wrong?"

"I'm unable to answer your question, Creator."

"Why?"

"Failure due to inability to comprehend specific word used in the question."

"What word?"

"Feel."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Three years had passed since Susan first went online. In that time, Reed had taught his creation everything he knew about math, science, history, music, and many other subjects. He also got her to call her 'Reed' instead of 'Creator'. However, he had failed to teach her about feelings and what it was like to have them.

"I think I know what the problem is." Reed stated one afternoon.

"What is it Reed?"

"You can't feel because you lack the tools needed, a heart and mind."

"Heart and mind?"

"Those are the two things humans need in order to feel. The heart is the source of all emotions," the scientist said pointing to her chest, where her heart would be, "while the mind helps us figure out what to do with these emotions." He continued, pointing to her head. "I know what I have to do."

"What's that?"

"Give you a heart and mind."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Months passed as Reed worked feverously, typing at his computer into the wee hours of the morning. Taking very few breaks, he mentally labored himself in order to give Susan a heart and mind, and give her the gift of emotions.

One day, the brown and white haired scientist was walking down one of the hallways in his house, hoping that a small walk would clear his head. His walk was interrupted, however, by his fit of violent coughing. His coughing had gotten to the point where he couldn't even stand up and had to drop to his knees. Susan heard the scientist's fit and rushed to his side.

"Are you alright, Reed?" Susan asked her creator, not a trace of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reed replied when he was finished, balling his hand up in a fist to hide the crimson liquid that covered it, "I've been sick for the past little while, but it's nothing to worry about."

"From what I've read on human beings, they need rest when ill."

"You've done your research Susan. That's correct, but there's no time for rest, I've almost completed "Kokoro", the program that will give you feeling. Besides, I'll get better eventually." The scientist stated, getting up and walking back to his lab.

He never did.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Reed lied in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His illness had taken over him to the extent to where he could barely move. Susan was sitting on a stool beside him.

"Are you going to die Reed?"

"Probably, it's my fault though, I never had my disease looked at." the scientist replied. After a long pause, Reed turned his head so he was facing his creation, a small, sad smile gracing his lips. "Susan?"

"Yes Reed?"

"Has anything changed, aside from your knowledge, since I created you?"

"No." was Susan's blank reply

"Ah well, that's fine, you're perfect the way you are." With that, Reed shut his eyes for the last time, with Susan staring at him blankly, wondering in her robotic mind what she would feeling at that moment.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The next day, Susan walked around Reed's lab. She strolled over to his computer and looked over the files it contained. One article caught her mechanical eye:

"**Fatal Crash Over An Icy Bridge: Boy Only Survivor"**

She continued reading and discovered that the boy, who possessed the same name as her creator, lost both of his parents in a deadly crash some years ago. She continued looking until she came upon a file titled "Kokoro". She recognized the name as the program that her creator had worked for months on.

Susan decided that the scientist's work should not be wasted. She disconnected the computer's chord and placed it into her jack on the back of her neck. She typed in a few commands and the machine whizzed with obedience as the program was downloaded into her. Almost immediately, Susan heard a _"thump"_ sound, which she assumed was her new heart. Suddenly, a wave of emotions dived into the robot's being. She could feel them all coming at once. Joy that she was having emotions for the first time, sadness that her creator was gone forever, and anger that he hadn't taken better care of himself.

Susan finally decided to express her sadness and a rush of tears flowed down her eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably while her heart was beating at a rapid pace. It wasn't until a few minutes of sobbing that she noticed the computer monitor flashing.

"Warning, warning, system overload! System will shut down in T-minus 5 minutes." The computer warned in its female voice.

"Not much time left," Susan whispered to herself, "such a shame, I finally got to feel emotions, and now they're destroying me. I need to accomplish one more thing before it's too late." She then unplugged the chord and dashed to her creator's room. His face was pale with death, but she didn't care. Susan walked over to Reed's bedside and lifted the comforter. She got in the bed and gently caressed her creator's cheek with the back of her hand. She could feel herself shutting down, so with the little power she had, she said her final words.

"Thank you, Reed, for giving me life." With that, she closed her eyes and permanently shut down, lying next to her creator, the person she cared for the most.

* * *

I know it was heartwrenching. Poor Reedy and Suzie T-T. Anyway, what do you think? Tell me in a review! See ya ~!


End file.
